To Really Get to Know Someone
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: A school project brings two of our favorite NCIS characters closer. Can something happen between them? Takes place in high school. TIVA.


Hi everybody,

This is going to be my first NCIS story. I'm not quite sure how it's going to turn out, so please review after each chapter with comments and criticism (if you want).

Everyone is in high school. The fic is going to be a Tony/Ziva.

A couple things you need to know are:

1. Abby is still her Goth self. She and Ziva are best friends. More about that later.

2. Ziva's dad is still Deputy Director of Mossad. He moved his family to the US, specifically Washington DC when Ziva was 10 because of an assignment .Ziva is now 16 and in 11th grade. He is always flying all over the place because of his job, but kept his family in America because it was safer. Her mom stays at home with the children. Ari is not a terrorist, just her half-brother. He's 20 and attends Duke University in North Carolina. Tali was not killed by a suicide bomber. She is 13 and in 8th grade. The youngest children in the family are a set of twins, one girl and one boy. The girl's name is Aviva. They call her Ava for short. The boy's name is Matan. He's called Matt for short. The twins are 7 and in 2nd grade.

3. Like on the show, Tony does come from a wealthy family. His dad has not cut him off. He is 17 and in 11th grade. His dad is the CEO of more than one Fortune 100 companies. Tony's mom died when he was 10 and in the six years after, his dad has been married and divorced eight times. He has two older brothers. His oldest brother's name is Vincent, otherwise known as Vinny or Vince, and is 24. His other brother's name is Joshua, called Josh for short, and is 20. From his third stepmother, he has a half-sister, named Isabella, who's almost 4.

4. Abby is dating McGee. The two will make some appearances in the story.

5. Tony is the star of the school baseball team. He plays second base. His best friend is Jason Macleod. Jason plays short-stop.

6. Gibbs and Jen will make their appearances.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not true. I own Jason. But you can have him if you want him.

* * *

It all started with a pregnancy.

Yep, that's right. Ms. Crawley, their normal English teacher was pregnant with twins. Her maternity leave began at the end of the last week. Today, Monday, would be the first day with the new English teacher.

And being first period, Ziva knew that her class would be the ones to tell the school what the newbie was like.

The first thing she noticed was the name on the board. It was written on the white board in bright pink. Miss Straus. The next thing she noticed was the 6 boxes of tissues placed strategically around the room. And the last thing she noticed before Miss Straus started talking was the two bottles of Germ-X hand sanitizer that were the size of her head.

"Hello boys and girls." Miss Straus began. "My name is Miss Straus." She pronounced her name "Shtrows". "I will be assigning you new seats in a minute, but first I would like to take role."

It took her nearly 10 minutes to take role.

"I hate new teachers." Ziva's best friend, Abby, said.

Ziva looked at her goth friend. "You have to admit, that if there is any class that you don't want on your first hour at your new job, it's this one"

"True." Abby nodded.

The two were interrupted by Miss Straus. "Now, I'm going to tell all of you a little about myself. I am an only child. My parents divorced when I was 7. My favorite color is pink. My favorite food is macaroni and cheese. I am sort of a germ-a-phobe." The class laughed at this. It w as clear to them that 'sort of' was a relative term. "And as much as I am looking forward to getting to know all of you extremely personally this year, there just isn't enough time to do that in class. So what's going to happen is that I will pair you up with someone else in the class. You will have one week to learn everything there is to learn about them. Presentations will begin Monday. Your partner for the project will be your new seat buddy." She was interrupted by a class groan. "First pair, Abby Scuito and Jason Macleod." She pronounced both last names incorrect so both teens corrected her. Straus nodded and continued through her list. About halfway down, she announced the name Ziva had been dreading to hear. "Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo."

"Dah-veed." Ziva corrected.

"Huh?"

"You said David. It's pronounced Dah-veed." Straus made a note of it.

"And it's Tony." Tony added.

"Go sit down." Tony and Ziva did as she said.

"So, I really need an A on this." Tony began.

Ziva nodded. "Understood. We can meet after school."

"Can we make it after 4:15? I have practice until 4." He asked. She nodded. "Your house or mine?" She shrugged. 'It doesn't matter to me."

"Let's do mine today then." She said.

"Ok." He said. "4:15, you place."

And looking back, she knew that that moment was one that would change her life forever.

* * *

**A/N:** So, yes. It's short. But it's kind of a prologue. Next one will be longer. Reviews please?


End file.
